Zelre Lidah
Background Zelre Lidah hails from a wealthy family on Coruscant; the Lidahs have been extremely successful businessmen and lawyers for generations. Zelre's mother, however, deeply cared for the future of Zelre, since the Lidah families' coffers were begining to run empty, and the family was losing estates due to the war. In the interest of family preservation, it was decided that he was not to take-up family business and law practices, and instead join the war effort while his brothers maintained the family estates. Childhood Zelre was taught at a very young age the practice of hand-to-hand and sword combat, and basic firearm use. However, he was not the best shot, so he repeatedly failed rifleman examinations for youth soldier training programs, and he had a knack for his sarcasm leading him into trouble. Noting his prowess in close-quarters combat however, the Lidah family entrusted a family friend, and jedi knight, to take Zelre to the Force Academy for training. The Academy "Zelre, your going to fail the next examination on force push if you don't practice." "Yeah, I know....did you see the duel in the Knight training rooms? It was so cool..." -Polemos and Zelre At the academy, Zelre was taught many new forms of combat, and all about the force and how it binds things together. Zelre, however, was very weak with the force, and had troubles achieving the same levels of success as his peers. While at the academy, Zelre befriended Polemos Astro, an quick-minded initiate who was above average with his knowledge of the force, and happend to be Zelre's roomate. Polemos would spend hours after their training, helping the struggling Zelre to understand the force and and how to use it. It wasn't the force that Zelre focused his learning on however. You could find Zelre in the combat training halls whenever he had spare time, observing the much older Jedi Knights and their ability to swing the bright, glowing sabers effortlessly around. After every duel Zelre would walk back to his room, imitating the Knight's movements and actions. Polemos would often tell Zelre that he had been spending too much time watching duels, and practicing with his training saber, and not enough time learning about the force, and also that Zelre was going to fail the next examination on his ability with the force. Zelre knew Polemos was right, but he didn't care. Trouble in the Academy "Wow, I wish I had skills like you do with a lightsaber ."- Zelre Lidah to a peer Zelre, now in his teens, was still training in the academy. Polemos had taught him much about the force, and he had become proficient enough in his abilities with the force to contend with some of his peers. He expertised, however, in focusing with the force and using it to alter his abilities to jump and spin, though his ability in these was still weak. More importantly, Zelre's lightsaber skills were near unmatched by any of the initiates at the academy. Where his peers would focus on a defensive stance and wearing an opponent down, Zelre would quickly dispatch his oppenents of their weapons, or make a quick strike to their limbs, resulting in a large bruise and a laugh from Zelre. What he lacked in his ability to move objects with the force, he gained in his ability to strike with a lightsaber. His favorite style, Ataru, allowed him to move quickly and efficiently, though Zelre was proficient in most of the other styles, and often changed stances mid-combat to confuse his opponents. Zelre's dueling prowess led to trouble, however, as his knack for sarcasm was still a large part of him, and he often caused fights between him and his peers. Only a few truley understood Zelre's inate habit, and his closest friends would try to help Zelre keep quiet as to not offend someone. Even some of the older Jedi Knights found Zelre's attitude offensive at times and Zelre would be confound to disciplinary action often. It was clear to the Jedi Masters that Zelre needed a Master to teach him patience, respect, and when to use his smart mouth, as well as when not to. Finding a Master "Master Aequitas, it's an honor to meet you sir ." "Stand up boy, you're my padawan not my slave." -Zelre Lidah and Master Aequitas It wasn't long before Zelre was noticed by Jedi Master Aequitas. Zelre's quick thinking and saber abilities were attributes he found were necessary for a novice of the force, and where Zelre lacked in knowledge and ability of the force, Aequitas thought he could teach. Therefore, Zelre soon found a Master, and a notable one at that. More importantly, Master Aequitas was far wiser, and more patient than most of the other Masters. Zelre was very pleased to have been taken as a padawan learner, especially to a Master such as Aequitas. It wasn't long before they both recieved their first mission together, and trouble was headed their way. As a Padawan Master and Padawan Master Aequitas- "Why do you rely on your eyes so much, what would you do if you were blind?" "Excuse me, but aren't I supposed to be the one asking all the questions? If I was blind, I guess I would just be the worst Jedi ever." -Zelre Lidah Master Aequitas- " Wrong, a Jedi doesn't need his sight to see. I have an idea....." Their first mission took Master Aequitas and his new padawan, Zelre, to the planet Ryloth to help native Twi'leks with pest control issues. While on the burning planet, Aequitas that Zelre was not only lacking in force ability, but had no desire to use the force, relying mostly on his physical sight. Aequitas questioned Zelre's lack of desire for knowledge of the force, to which Zelre replied that he's done fine without using it that much. Aequitas knew that Zelre's pride and reliance on his sight were the first weaknesses that had to be broken, so he cunningly created a training scenario specific for Zelre, where his padawan would be blindfolded and instructed to spar with the Master. Every strike that Aequitas could dodge, Zelre would spend an hour studying the force with his master. Soon, Zelre realized the power the force had in assisting a jedi. Master Aequitas taught Zelre that the force was the backbone of a Jedi, and that it allowed them to complete impossible feats. Seeing the results of the sparring day by day, Zelre knew he had much to learn about the force. After their pest control mission on Ryloth was over, Zelre promised his Master that he would dedicate more time towards study of the force. Knighthood Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Galaxies Category:The Old Republic